Silver Millennium Memories
by Miranda Aurelia
Summary: When Endymion and his Generals visit the Moon, they soon find out that nothing was ever as it seemed to be, especially where Serenity and her Senshi were concerned... UsagiMamoru, SenshiGenerals [with a focus on AmiZoicite]
1. Prologue The Vision

Silver Millennium Memories   
By Blue Lady 

Summary: When Endymion and his Generals visit the Moon, they soon find out that nothing is ever as it seemed to be, especially when Serenity and her Senshi are concerned... 

Genre: Romance, Action/Adventure 

Pairings: Usagi/Mamoru, Senshi/Generals 

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, DiC, etc. I only own the plot, or what bit of it there is. If my story seems similar to yours, rest assured it wasn't intentional. 

Author's Note: Yes, there isn't much of a plot so far, but it will eventually. I'm hoping to make this into a multi-chapter story once I get some more ideas, but for the mean time, enjoy! 

Prologue 

The Earth shone brightly in the night sky, casting it's glow over the Moon. It's light was reflected in the mirror-like waters of the Palace's fountains. Most, if not all of the palace was asleep, except for one. A slim figure in blue could be seen making her way through a hidden path that led to the outskirts of the palace. She slowed down as she neared her destination and as she arrived she gazed down thoughtfully onto the shimmering waters of the hidden lake at the edge of the Palace grounds. 

Nobody save the senshi knew about the lake's existence. But as the room that contained the Great Fire was where Rei was at home with her element, here, at the edges of the moonlit lake was where she belonged. 

********************************************* 

Lord Zoicite along with his fellow generals watched as his friend and commander, Endymion paced the room in frustration. 

"I hate arranged marriages." he was muttering angrily. 

"Well, your parents aren't exactly forcing you to marry her," commented Kunzite. "Besides, I was told that this was only a diplomatic mission where you were representing the Earth in a boring meeting about planetary defense." 

"Oh, that's what it looks like all right, but I know that this is my parent's not-so-subtle hint for me to get married. Besides, they would do anything to improve relations between the Moon and Earth - even marry off their favorite son." Endymion rolled his eyes. 

"I was under the assumption that you were an only child," said Kunzite dryly.   
"Why don't you just pick one and be done with it, Endy?" asked Jadeite, "You know they'll never get off your case until you do." 

"How about the Duchess of Rhea? She wasn't all that bad-looking." remarked Nephrite. 

"And virtually impossible to have a normal conversation with since she has the intellectual abilities of a hen." said Endymion dryly. 

However, Zoicite was curious of one thing, "What's wrong with the Moon Princess? Rumor has it she's one of the most beautiful woman in the system with lines of suitors waiting for her to make a decision." 

Jadeite burst out laughing. 

"What is it?" asked Zoicite, annoyed. 

Kunzite turned to Zoicite, "I think you might have been on Earth that time when we last visited the moon." 

Endymion scowled at the silver-haired general. 

Kunzite ignored this and continued, "During that visit, Endymion was smart enough to get on the wrong side of the Princess and eventually, found himself to be the victim of a few harmless jokes." 

Endymion snorted, "Harmless my as-" 

"I just loved the one where they dyed your hair bright pink." laughed Nephrite. 

"No wonder you keep on stockpiling black hair dye those few months," mused Zoicite. 

"Can we please change the topic now?" said Endymion through gritted teeth. 

"Sure, so the point is, Endy and her highness started out on the wrong foot," said Kunzite. 

"Speaking of feet, as I recall, there was this time when she applied so much grease to the soles of his shoes that he spent half the day falling flat on his face." added Nephrite, chuckling as he thought back. 

"Not to mention that lovely bruise and the colorful swear words, I remember that one all right." smirked Jadeite. 

A dangerous gleam had entered Endymion's eyes as his hands went near his sword. 

"But with your record, Endy, I wouldn't worry so much," said Jadeite quickly, inching away from the Prince. "She'll be falling at your feet in no time." 

"Which is why I know I'm going to enjoy carrying out my revenge," Endymion's mouth twisted into a cold smile. 

******************************************* 

Ami walked slowly around the lake, until she reached her favorite spot, a huge aquamarine-shaded rock half submerged in water. She slowly climbed up onto the surface of the stone and sat down, enjoying the view in front of her. 

The shimmering waters stretched out as far as she could see, surrounded by the palace at one side and the small dots of light which made up the nearby cities. The Earth cast it's ethereal glow over the surface of the Moon from it's place high up among the stars. Ami took in the scene in front of her, lost in thought. She didn't usually come at night, but tonight was different somehow. After awhile, she finally stood up and stretched before raising a hand towards the still waters of the lake. She concentrated as waves slowly appeared, blurring the reflection. Then she slowly raised her hands up higher until she waves were almost as tall as she was. Then suddenly, Ami brought the waves crashing down with a loud roar and she soon found herself shrouded in a light mist. 

She didn't need to be Sailor Mercury to control the waters. The transformation only made her stronger, more powerful. As the waters calmed down, a new image could be seen in the again-still waters. Ami glanced down curiously at the figures. There seemed to be five of them, all dressed in black. For some reason, she had a bad feeling about them. Her mercury computer slid out of her sub-space pocket and she quickly typed in a few pieces of data. Moments later, the information she needed appeared. "High Prince Endymion of Earth and his four Generals." she read.. But what did they have to do with anything? 

Ami waved her hands again. This time, small waves appeared, until the image dissolved. As the waters calmed down again, she climbed down and walked back along the sides of the lake, making her way down the path leading back to the palace, but not without casting one final look at the now peaceful scene behind her. 

*********************************** 

Meanwhile, back on Earth... 

Zoicite walked down the silent marble-floored hallway with Kunzite. "Do you think Endy was really serious when he was talking about revenge?" 

"He better not be, because the relations between the Earth and Moon haven't exactly been ideal for the last hundred years and I know his parents have worked a long time to have Terran-Lunarian relations the way they are now. I for one, intend to make sure he doesn't spoil that over some silly jokes a girl played on him ten years ago."   
Kunzite's mouth twisted into wry smile as he added, "Besides, I think you'd soon find out that the Moon Princess has a lot of tricks up her sleeve as well." 

"This ought to be entertaining," commented Zoicite, "If we don't have to spend all our time bailing Endy out of trouble." 

"I'm sure we can count on the Princess's Senshi to see to it that Her Highness remains unharmed, but Endy...Let' just say we just got ourselves another baby-sitting assignment." 

Zoicite smirked. 

******************************************* 

I seemed to be obsessed with these mini prologues these days - probably because of my semi-writer's block aka my inability to write over 12 KB. Hopefully it'll go away soon, but meanwhile, there's nothing much I can do about it. 

Also, that bit about Ami, I was thinking about making her the main character, but I may make this an all-senshi fanfic yet. It all depends on whether I can get my brain to work properly. Please review and tell me what you think so far.   
  



	2. Chapter I The Plan

Silver Millennium Memories by Blue Lady 

Summary: When Endymion and his Generals visit the Moon, they soon find out that nothing is ever as it seemed to be, especially when Serenity and her Senshi are concerned... 

Genre: Romance, Action/Adventure 

Pairings: Usagi/Mamoru, Senshi/Generals 

Disclaimer: I own all the sarcasm in this plot. Unfortunately Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me. What a shame. 

Author's Note: This is just to say that I haven't forgotten about this fanfic. This has been lying around in my hard drive for some time, but I wanted to establish more of my storyline before I posted since I didn't want to follow my prologue with a lame chapters. I know most of you have been waiting for a long time already - thank you for being patient! 

As well, thanks to all the people who reviewed so far! 

Chapter 1 

"Of all the people from Earth, they had to send HIM?!" Crown Princess Serenity was livid. 

Her mother, Queen Serenity frowned at her, "Yes, and he is a guest so try to treat him with a little more _respect_," she stressed the last word. "He is the Prince of Earth after all so I don't want any repeat episodes of what happened last time, do you hear me, young lady?" 

"Yes mother." sighed Serenity. 

Her mother smiled at her, "Don't worry, it'll only be a few weeks at most. Besides, I've heard that he's grown into quite a handsome young man himself," the Queen winked at her daughter, who promptly flushed. "Motheeer!" 

"You'd be surprised, Serenity." was all she said. 

Princess Serenity refrained from rolling her eyes at this comment. "I can't wait," she thought sourly. 

*************************************** 

Moments later, she burst into the Minako's room, managing to surprise the unsuspecting senshi. 

"Really?!" she heard the Princess of Venus exclaim, "I can't wait to see him! I heard that he's a major hunk!" 

Serenity sat down beside Makoto, "So you've heard." she said moodily. 

"Wait a minute." said Minako, "You knew Prince Endymion and his Generals are visiting and you didn't even tell us?!" 

"What's to tell?" There was no trace of their normally cheerful friend. 

Ami was only paying half her attention to the conversation. She was focused solely on the screen of her Mercury computer. "So that's what the image was about." she thought to herself. 

"Why do you hate him so much anyways?" asked Makoto. 

"Yes, do tell," said the Princess of Mars, her piercing violet gaze settling on the silver-haired girl. 

Serenity scowled, "Because he's an arrogant jerk. Enough said." 

"C'mon Serenity, there has to be something he did to make you hate him so much." persisted Makoto. 

"Actually," contributed Ami, speaking for the first time, her eyes still on her computer. "It could have been hate at first sight, although the odds of that...are a bit low." The blue-haired princess was only paying half her attention to the conversation anyways. 

Serenity beamed at her, "Exactly!" 

Rei rolled her eyes, "How can you hate somebody without even knowing them?" 

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you." said Serenity. "Well, the Terran Royal Family visited the Moon when I was about 8 or 9. Well, the jerk got it into his thick skull to make my life miserable because he was bored and didn't like girls. Therefore it became his mission to make my life hell." 

The other Senshi looked interested. Even Ami finally looked up from her screen. 

"So, did he succeed?" asked Minako. 

"I'll tell you what happened." said a dry voice behind them. All the senshi jumped a foot into the air. 

"Luna! Don't do that!" exclaimed Serenity, scowling at the dark-haired girl. 

"So what happened, Luna?" asked Makoto eagerly. 

"I have to admit that the Prince was as much to blame as Serenity, but I can't believe how immature you two were. Anyway, to make a long story short, the Prince left with pink-dyed hair, numerous bruises, a huge rash and a lot of cursing. Serenity here, ended up with a missing pigtail and a twisted ankle. You get the basic idea." Here Luna gave Serenity a stern glance, "And I hope that this time won't be a repeat of what happened last time." 

"You forgot to mention his vow for revenge." Serenity said dryly and then she shrugged, "He deserved every single one, although I think I might have gone a bit overboard with the itching powder." 

"A bit?!" Luna's red eyes widened for a second. The others cringed inwardly. 

"Calm down, Luna." said Serenity soothingly, "I promise that I won't do anything as long as he doesn't try anything." 

"But if he does, you give him double," said Makoto, cracking her knuckles. 

"Exactly," grinned Serenity, "Since his Generals are going to be coming along as well this time..." 

"We'll take care of them." said Minako, her lips curving into a devious smile and then she sighed dreamily, "I heard that they're quite good-looking themselves...." 

Luna's lips twitched, but she only stood up and headed for the door, "I'll leave the rest of you to your gossip. I've got some paperwork I have to get done." 

"Okay, see you Luna!" called Serenity. 

As soon as the door closed behind the dark-haired girl, Serenity beckoned the others to come closer. 

"Hey, you know what?" said the Moon Princess mischievously, "I've got an idea." 

The other senshi glanced at each other uneasily. 

"Oh come on, it's not that bad. You haven't even heard it yet." pouted Serenity. 

"Fine, let's hear this idea of yours then." said Rei, "Although this better be one that doesn't get us all killed." she muttered under her breath. 

Serenity grinned, "Well, as I see it, I only have to be nice to the Prince when my mom and his parents are around...." 

Rei rolled her eyes, "Odango, this better not be another one of your hare-brained schemes." 

The silver-haired girl glared at her, and it worked as well as such looks had ever worked on the Martian Princess - which was not much. 

"Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted," continued Serenity, "I know that slime of a Prince is NOT going to behave himself, so why do I have to? I know he's going to try and carry out his revenge some time during his visit. Only my idea is to have someone else do the dirty work." 

"Wait a minute!" demanded Makoto incredulously, "You want us to do your dirty work for you?" 

"No!" said Serenity, "I was thinking more of...an alter-ego of some sort. A disguise." 

"Hmm..." said Ami as the other senshi pondered over this idea. 

"You know what?" said Rei after awhile, "I like it." 

"Me too!" said Minako enthusiastically. 

"But what if the Prince doesn't try anything?" asked Makoto, "You can't just beat him up for just being born." 

"I know he's going to try something." said Serenity stubbornly, "But I just don't know what. Which is way we'll need a back-up plan." 

"Okay, we'll help you with this plan of yours," said Rei, "But only if the Prince is as jerky as you say." 

"Besides, there's a fine line between love and hate." said Minako innocently, twirling a strand of blond hair around her finger. 

"WHAT?!" Serenity almost screamed, "You can't be serious! I do _NOT_, I repeat, do NOT like that, that...jerk!" 

"If you say so." 

"Anyway," said Ami, cutting into the conversation before anymore happened, "If you do want to disguise yourself up, how are you going to do it? And what are you planning to masquerade around as?" 

"Well..." said Serenity, "I haven't really decided yet." 

"It has to be someone who has a reason to hang around the palace." said Makoto reasonably, "As for how, I think the Crystal would work, only I don't think your Mom would let you." 

"I know." said Serenity glumly. 

"You could use the Disguise Pen." suggested Ami after awhile. 

Serenity jumped up and hugged Ami, "You're a genius! What would I ever do without you?" 

"Well, you could pay more attention to your studies." said Ami seriously, although even she had a bit of trouble trying to hid a smile at that one. 

"True," agreed the Moon Princess absentmindedly and then she glanced at the others, "You sure you guys don't want to join in?" 

The others looked at each other. 

"Sure, why not?" said Makoto shrugging, "Sounds good to me." 

"And the best part is that they won't know who we are!" added Minako with glee. 

"It's a plan then." Serenity rubbed her hands together gleefully, her eyes sparkling with mirth, "This is going to be so much fun..." 

*********************************** 

Not much action so far, but hey, this is plot development and I am planning to make this a multi-chaptered fanfic. No, this is NOT based on any other fanfics in the SM section, so no flaming about that! This is DIFFERENT! Anyway...as usual, just tell me what you think so far and I'll _try_ to update sooner next time! ^.^ 


	3. Chapter II Disguises

Silver Millennium Memories by Miranda Aurelia 

Summary: When Endymion and his Generals visit the Moon, they soon find out that nothing is ever as it seemed to be, especially when Serenity and her Senshi are concerned... 

Disclaimer: Plot, Ideas, Storyline and any other synonyms related to it, MINE. Everything else: Naoko Takeuchi and associated companies. 

Author's Note: Again, I apologize for taking so long, but I was suffering from serious writer's block on chapter 4 and it's only since last Sunday that I was able to think of something more to write. I must say that I really did enjoy writing this chapter though, but I'm running out of sarcastic/funny things to write about these days. Note - this fanfic isn't going to be a comedy, but rest assured I'll try and make the mood lighter! 

Chapter 2 

Luckily, the Senshi weren't required to meet Endymion and his Generals when they finally arrived. The only person meeting them was Artemis, who showed them their rooms and left, saying that Queen Serenity would be with them when she had time. 

"Well, would you look at this place," said Jadeite, walking out onto the balcony. Then he turned around and grinned at the others, "Who wants to go and check out some girls?" 

"I'll go, besides, I'm absolutely dying with curiosity to see Endy's love interest." grinned Nephrite. 

Endymion threw a dirty look at the brown-haired General who made the last remark, but the latter ignored this. 

"You guys go on," said Zoicite, "I'll catch up with you later." 

"Can't wait to see the librarian?" snickered Jadeite. 

"Yes," replied the other blond with a smirk, "I can't believe I almost forgot." 

***************************************** 

At first, Ami had been somewhat reluctant to join in Serenity's little charade, but by that evening, any doubts she had were gone - thanks to a certain blond-haired General. 

Ami had been walking down the hallway when she noticed a bunch of the noblewomen giggling amongst themselves. "Did you see them?" "I can't believe it! General Jadeite is so cute!" "No, the best-looking guy there had to be Prince Endymion... Who could resist him?" "I could have swore General Zoicite winked at me." 

"Not again." Rolling her eyes, Ami continued on her way. The last time, it had been over Haruka when half the palace had thought that she had been a guy. 

Stopping by the balcony to see if Serenity was in the garden, Ami spotted Lyda instead, hanging off the arm of yet another new man. Even though she was the daughter of a Duke, it wasn't a secret that Lyda had quite a...reputation. Giving the couple a last uninterested glance, she was about to turn away when the man suddenly turned his head a bit. For a second she just stared at him before realizing where she had seen it from. Then it clicked. It was none other than one of the said Generals. Lyda and her had never been on good terms in the first place, so any man who would want her hanging off his arm couldn't be any good either. However, she decided, she would give him the benefit of the doubt - for now. 

Later that afternoon, she was reading quietly near the fountain when she heard a giggle around the corner of the path leading to the fountain. "Hmm.." thought Ami as she touched her earring and her visor slid into place. "Well, well...the good general seems to have found another victim..." Picking up her book, she got up and walked the other way. 

Well, that certainly confirmed her opinion of General Zoicite. 

**************************************** 

"I wonder where the others are?" thought Ami 

Entering her room, she was surprised to see the rest of the Inner Princesses hurdled over her communication systems that she had designed for Palace Security one summer when she had been learning about electronics. 

"And just what are the four of you up to now?" asked Ami mock-sternly, her hands on her hips. 

Four innocent faces looked back at her. 

"Who are we eavesdropping on this time?" asked Ami as she walked over. "Hmm...system 5...guest quarters. 

"Oh c'mon Ami! We're just making sure that we won't be interrupting Palace security." 

"I agree." 

Four pairs of eyes stared at her in disbelief. 

"Personally I was expecting more of a fight." mused Serenity inwardly. 

************************************************ 

The next evening: 

The five princesses were currently lodging around in Serenity's room, perfecting their scheme. 

"So..." grinned Serenity, "Any of you meet up with any of Endymion and his entourage yet?" 

Scowls and dark looks instantly appeared on the faces of the four senshi. 

Makoto was the first to talk. "Well, I was training in the gym today, when I heard a few voices beside me. Well, according to an egoistic jerk of a General named Nephrite, the Sailor Scouts are a joke! Can you believe it?" she spat. "Then this one - I think he's called Jadeite- went on to say that we were simply a bunch of useless ditzs who stand around for decoration!" Her expression darkened, "I soo wanted to punch their lights out right there and then - see what they think of the decoration then." 

Ami raised an eyebrow, "So what did you do instead?" 

A smug look appeared on Makoto's face, "I think I accidently locked them in for 5 hours straight. That was rather careless of me, wasn't it?" 

"Makoto, I would have expected better of you!" said Minako in mock-anger. She threw a lock of hair over a shoulder, "I would've keep them in there for 6 hours and turned up the heat." 

The others grinned. 

"Okay, that's General Nephrite's opinion. Any word on the other Generals and his Royal Jerkiness Mr. Immature himself?" asked Serenity, leaning forward on the bed. She and Minako were currently sprawled on the bed, while Amy leaned against the side. Rei and Makoto were lounging on the floor. 

"General Kunzite, he seems to be their leader and he's thinks I'm a ditz." giggled Minako, "Apparently he walked by as I was imitating those giggling idiots following him, remember Rei?" 

Rei grinned, "Yeah, you should have seen the look on his face!" 

"I guess I might as well reinforce that his image of me...afterall, it would be bad of me to disappoint him, don't you think?" asked Minako mischievously. 

"From what I've seen, General Zoicite seems to have all the rest of the ladies hanging off his arm." said Ami coolly, "Even Lyda's already acquainted herself with him." 

"And he let her?!" Rei was disgusted, "How can any man stand that woman is a mystery to me." 

Ami rolled her eyes, "I don't know what he sees in her, but that sure tells me enough about him!" 

"And that leaves Endy." said Serenity thoughtfully. 

"Endy?!" 

"Um..." Serenity blushed as 4 pairs of eyes suddenly fastened onto her. 

"Are you sure there isn't something you're not telling us?" asked Minako, a twinkle in her eyes. 

"No..butithinkheiskindacutethough," she mumbled as her cheeks turned red. 

"Is that a confession, Sere?" asked Rei, grinning "I really didn't know you felt that way about him." 

"I don't!" protested Serenity, "Honestly!!" 

"Sure." said the dark-haired girl, although she sounded unconvinced. 

"Anyways, onto our next item of business!' said the Princess, clapping her hands. 

"What are you all going to be disguised as?" 

"Something plain." said Ami, "Prim and proper, I guess. Hopefully that way they won't think I'm out to get them - which I'm not." she said pointedly to the Moon Princess. 

"Don't worry Ames, you can be the brains behind our little schemes." said Serenity. 

"I'll be going with the trainees." grinned Makoto, "Just call me Karl." 

"You're going to be disguised as a guy?!" 

"Got any better ideas? Besides, they'll just think I'm a over-confident trainee and that'll give me the perfect opportunity to kick Nephrite's arse! Maybe I can even set a new record!" 

"Sounds fun. I think I'll join you." Rei smiled grimly. "Let's see how cocky they are after I accidently hit them with one of my fire arrows..." 

"Rei!" said Ami in a shocked voice, although her eyes twinkled, "You might hurt them!" 

"Fine," grumbled Rei, "I'll settle for setting their clothes on fire." 

"And give the rest of the female population something more to ogle at." 

"I'll singe their eyebrows off then!" finished Rei triumphantly, "Then we'll see how good-looking the generals are sans eyebrows!" 

"And for me, I'll be re-enforcing their prior image of me." grinned Minako, "The blond, ditzy Duchess of Io who, from this moment forth, will be devoting the rest of her time annoying the heck out of one General Kunzite. We'll see if he's ready to strangle me by the time we properly introduce ourselves." 

"What about you, Sere?" asked Ami. 

Serenity gave them an uncharacteristic smirk, "I'm going tomboy style." 

"Why?" 

"Well, I can't make his life miserable wearing this!" said Serenity, looking at her spotless white dress. 

"Unless you wanted to seduce Endymion..." comment Minako innocently, "In which case, you'll definitely have to show more skin, cousin dear, not to mention brush up on those non-existent seduction skills of yours..." 

Serenity's only response was to whack the blond with a pillow. 

**************************************** 

Yes, I'm aware that Ami...and some of the others to an extent may seem a bit out of character, but I can't have them all nice and stuff if they're out to get the Generals (and beat them up a bit in the process) which gives my story its plot. ^.~ As usual, please review and tell me what you think so far. 


	4. Chapter III Plan in Action

Silver Millennium Memories by Miranda Aurelia 

I don't own Sailor Moon...so I don't own any of the cute guys in it..sigh. Anyways...I know I'm taking a long time to update. So far, I'm getting a bit of writer's block with this story and my SW one..not to mention SAT's are coming up..damn. 

Chapter 3 

Ami looked at herself in the mirror once more as she placed Serenity's Disguise Pen on her desk. With her blue hair tied back into a tight bun, glasses and a blouse matched with a pleated skirt, she was all set. 

"Now all I need is the prissy attitude to go with this," she thought, "And I'll be fifty in no time." 

A knock sounded on her door before the rest of her friends came in. 

"Ami! You look like the woman who used to tutor me on Venus!" giggled Minako. "She was so strict. Fussy too." 

"That was the point." said Ami wryly, "And aren't you getting dressed up?" 

"No, I just have to act stupid, not dress stupid." said Minako and then she giggled, "And I have to do this a lot, to reinforce the giggling blond ditz impression I want to give them." 

"Hey, where's Rei?" asked Serenity, "Didn't she say she was going to meet us here?" 

"I don't know," Ami said thoughtfully, "It's not like Rei to be late." 

"Tell me about it." muttered the silver-haired girl, remembering all the lectures her friend had given her on being punctual. 

At that moment, the missing Senshi burst into the room. "Sorry!" gasped Rei, breathing heavily. "My alarm wasn't working." 

Serenity rubbed her hands together with glee, "Finally! Ms. Perfect isn't as perfect after all!' 

"Can it, Odango." 

"Reeeeeiiii! Don't call me that!! That's what the jerk calls me!!" 

"He even has a pet name for you?" Makoto raised an eyebrow, "Impressive." 

"Argghhh..." Makoto barely caught the pillow that came flying towards her face. 

Ami hid a smile. "Let's get started, shall we?"   
"Fine...where's the Disguise Pen?" 

"Ami has it," said Serenity, still glaring daggers at Makoto. The other senshi returned her glare with a cheerful grin. "I was just kidding, Sere." 

Tossing it to Rei, she watched as the black-haired senshi thought for a second before holding it above her head. 

"Disguise Power, make me look like a guy!" 

A flash of pink exploded from the pen and seconds later, a rather cute looking guy with short black hair, long bangs and violet eyes stood in front of them. 

Serenity groaned. 

"I don't look that bad, do I?" 

"No - now you just look like that jerk enough to pass for his brother!" 

"Hmm..You could be onto something, Sere." mused Makoto as the Rei inspected her reflection in Serenity's floor-length mirror. 

"I'll say!" said Minako, "If you weren't one of my best friends, I'd say you're pretty cute." 

Rei looked wearily at the blond. Were those hearts in her eyes?! 

Minako grinned at the look of horror on Rei's face. "Relax girl. You're cute, but I'm devoting my time to General Kunzite, remember?" 

"Right," Rei muttered under her breath, "And it better stay that way." 

"My turn!" said Makoto gleefully. "Disguise Power! Make me look like a guy!" 

"Good, now Minako can spend her time freaking her out instead of me." thought Rei as a guy with closely cropped brown hair and sparkling emerald eyes appeared where Makoto had stood moments before. 

"Disguise Power, turn me into a tomboy!" and Serenity's costume was complete. 

Rei arched an eyebrow at Serenity's clothes. The Moon Princess was currently dressed in a pair of cargo pants, an oversized checkered shirt with a white t-shirt underneath. Her silver hair was now a light shade of blond which was covered with a red baseball cap. "I don't even want to know what your mother's going to do when she sees you in this." 

"She's not."   
"I see - at least I think I do." said Minako. 

"That's good because I sure don't." Rei interrupted. 

"You're not suppose to." Serenity shot back, adjusting her baseball cap. 

"Can we go pound someone now?" asked Makoto, moving around impatiently.   
  
"Sure. C'mon ladies. Let's go and do some serious butt-kicking!" 

*************************************** 

"Where are they?" Rei hissed to Makoto. 

"I don't know, but I heard Nephrite say that he was going to stop by." Makoto said, panting as she blocked another blow from Rei. 

"So what's the plan?" Rei asked, breathing heavily as she jumped back to avoid having her feet swept out from under her by Makoto's long legs. 

"Plan?" gasped Makoto, "I don't know, how about we just blast them when they come by?" 

Rei leaned down and placed her hands on her knees, panting. "How about we call it a draw for now, Mako-chan? Or else there's no way we can take on all four of them." 

"Sure, I'm exhausted already." panted Makoto. "So, you want me to fry them or do you want to do the honors?" 

"Nah, I think we should do it the old-fashioned way." said Rei, running her hands through her short hair. 

"And that would be?" 

"They come, we start fighting, one of us accidently hits Nephrite or anyone worth hitting...and as for the rest," Rei shrugged, "We'll improvise from there." 

"You mean find a good hiding spot." said Makoto dryly. 

"Well, it would be a shame if we didn't lead them on a wild goose chase." said Rei, looking towards the entrance. 

"Where is that jerk?" Makoto grounded out a few seconds later, "I hate waiting." 

"You sure he's coming?" asked Rei. 

Makoto was about to reply when suddenly, a few voices drifted around the corner. 

Rei and Makoto exchanged a mischievous smile, "Show time!" 

******************************* 

"So who's that new girl you were lip-locking with this morning, Jed?" Nephrite asked as they walked down the path near the training area. 

Jadeite just shrugged, "I think she was some countess something...I don't know. Besides, what was I suppose to do? She almost threw herself at me." 

Nephrite's reply was interrupted as a fist landed inches in front of his face. 

"Damn!" thought Makoto, "I was so close..." as she continued her "fight" with Rei. 

"Oh yeah, take that!" she snarled, pretending that it was Rei she was mad at and not at the fact that she had missed such a good opportunity. "I'll show you!" 

Rei had to bite down on her lip to prevent herself from grinning as she backed up and accidently kicked Jadeite hard, on his shins. "I'll like to see you try." she bit out, although her eyes were twinkling with mirth. 

"OW!" Jadeite had duck quickly to avoid Makoto's foot as she aimed a kick at Rei's shoulder. 

Nephrite wasn't as lucky - Makoto's foot caught him right in the chest as he was thrown back against the wall. 

Suddenly, two more shapes entered the heat of the so-called fight. Zoicite and Kunzite had arrived. 

They watched in amazement as Rei and Makoto immediately went into a defensive position, one behind the other. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Kunzite said coldly, looking at the two youths that had dared to attack his Generals. 

"Split up," Rei hissed to Makoto, "On the count of three...One..." 

"Two..." 

Now Nephrite and Jadeite, having finally recovered from their initial shock, seemed furious as hell. Meanwhile, the others were slowly advancing onto them. 

"Three!"   
Suddenly all hell broke loose as Makoto ran towards an entrance located on the far left as Rei leapt upwards, pulling herself over the balcony and sprinting quickly away. 

"Zocitie and I will go after the black-haired one." Kunzite ordered, "Jadeite, you and Nephrite go hunt down the other one." 

Jadeite didn't even bother sticking around to hear the last part of that sentence. Instead, he was already following the path Rei had just taken. 

Kunzite sighed, "Nevermind. Zoicite - go with Jadeite and see to it that he doesn't beat up the youth too badly. I'll go with Nephrite." 

Zoicite nodded before he hurried after the other General, who had already raced off in pursuit of Makoto. 

**************************************** 

"I can't believe this! Beaten by a common soldier!" thought Jadeite angrily as he looked him. He had lost track of the black-haired boy about two corners ago - and then he came upon a dead end. Running his hands impatiently through his blond hair, his eyes narrowed in frustration. 

"So..." a voice drawled from behind him, "You lost him." 

"Quit stating the obvious." growled Jadeite, "And help me find him." 

Zoicite just leaned back against the wall with a bored expression on his face. "Fine, where did you lose him?" 

"Somewhere back there..." said the blond vaguely, gesturing towards the way they had come from. 

Zoicite just rolled his eyes, "Then what are you doing looking here?" 

"Where is there to go back there, anyways?" complained Jadeite a few moments later. "There's obviously only one way for him to have gone." 

Zoicite resisted the urge to smack him - that was Kunzite's job. "That's what it seems like," he explained patiently, "But remember, most palaces have lots of secret entrances as well, just in case something happened." 

At that moment, they saw a blue-haired girl coming towards them. 

Upon further reflection, Ami had decided that it was simply too hot to wear such a high-collared dress and had exchanged her prissy outfit for her one of her usual light blue sundresses. However, she now regretted her decision as two of the Generals came into view.   
"Did you just see a black-haired boy come around here?" Jadeite demanded. 

Ami simply looked at him coolly. "No." 

By the time, the other blond-haired General had arrived and he brightened instantly at the sight of the blue-haired girl in front of him. 

"Forgive my friend for his bad manners," he said smoothly. "He's rather distressed-" Jadeite shot him a death glare. "I am not distressed!" "-so you see he's not acting like himself at the moment. I can't believe that he would be so rude to a beautiful girl such as yourself. I'm Lord Zoicite, one of Prince Endymion's Generals; and you are..?" 

"Not interested." she said frostily as she sidestepped him and continued on her way down the path. 

"I hate womanizers!" she thought to herself in disgust. 

Meanwhile.... 

"There he goes!" Nephrite shouted, "Around that corner!" 

Kunzite raced after him, but he was soon bowled over a bright flash of gold. 

Shaking his head, he opened his eyes to see Minako sprayed in an uncompromising position across his chest. 

The latter just smiled sweetly at him and batted her eyelashes, "Oh General Kunzite!" she purred, "I was wondering if I would see you again." 

Silently, he helped her to her feet. "If you'll excuse me, my lady-" 

Minako just giggled. "You sure you can't keep me company for a few minutes?" she asked coyly, moving closer to him. "I'm awfully bored and it's so hard to find someone to talk to..." 

"Hope Mako-chan's far away enough already," she thought inwardly. 

"Kunzite! Quit flirting and let's get moving!" Nephrite yelled angrily halfway down the stairs. 

"I really must be going." the silver-haired General said through gritted teeth as he yanked his arm out of Minako's grasp and with that, he bolted down the stairs after Nephrite. 

Minako raised an eyebrow. "I must be losing my touch. What do you think, Mako?" 

Makoto slipped out of her hiding place behind one of the pillars. "Maybe he's not used to the attentions of over giddy females?" she suggested. 

The two of them shared an evil grin.   



	5. Chapter IV Discussion

Silver Millennium Memories ~ Miranda Aurelia 

Again, I don't own Sailor Moon, but this story is MINE, with or without writer's block, and believe me, I've been having a lot of that lately. Not to mention...Provincials are in 3 months!! OMG, the stress is killing me here! And without further ado, Chapter 4. 

Chapter 4 

It took Zoicite a few seconds before he realized that his jaw was still hanging open. Beside him, he could hear Jadeite snickering, the dark-haired boy forgotten for the moment as the latter reveled in his embarrassment. 

"This is priceless!" Jadeite laughed, "You! You just got turned down! I have soo got to tell the others about this." 

A bright flush worked it's way slowly up the side of Zoicite's neck as he snapped his mouth shut. "At least I'm not the one who's getting the crap beaten out of him by a mere youth." he replied coolly. 

Jadeite blinked. "Oh right. Boy. Must. Kill." he grounded out, hurrying off. 

Meanwhile, the other General looked down the opposite way, towards the direction the blue-haired girl had disappeared off to; "Just you wait, my water nymph. This game is far from over." His lips curved into a grim smile. 

"You're going down," Rei narrowed her eyes as she watched the Generals walk out of sight. "Time to catch up to Ames." 

*************************************** 

Meanwhile, Serenity was still laughing at the scene Rei and Makoto had made earlier on from her hiding place. Skipping along happily down the path, she slowed down as she neared one of the flowing fountains of the Moon Palace. Sitting down on the side, she tucked her legs in and closed her eyes. No wonder Ami liked to do this so much, it was so peaceful after all. Just her and the soothing sound of water... 

"Well, well, if it isn't the she-brat. Only it seems to have morphed into a hermaphrodite in the process...what a shame" 

Opening one blue eye, the Moon Princess groaned as she saw the man standing in front of her. 

The jerk had finally arrived. 

************************************* 

"Who's that girl that seems to run into you every second?" asked Nephrite, peering into the bushes. "Your girlfriend?" 

Kunzite snorted, "Hardly." 

"Seems to fancy you enough." 

"That blond ditz has been following me ever since we've arrived!" growled the silver-haired General. "I swear, there's something wrong with her." 

"I'd say," agreed Nephrite with a smirk, "Since you're the only one she seems to like." 

Kunzite froze. 

"I mean, when Jed and Zoi tried to talk to her, she didn't seem interested..bored, even. But then, she practically throws herself at you..." he trailed off. 

Thud. 

"Why me?!" muttered Kunzite, banging his head against the trunk of a tree. 

"How would I know?" said Nephrite irritably, but then he brightened, "Why don't you ask her?" 

The latter simply glared at him. "Do I look as though I enjoy being smothered with one overbearing blond?" 

************************************ 

"What do you want?" Serenity said brusquely. 

"Come now, Odango Atama" he mocked, "Is that anyway to greet an old friend?" 

"Friend? You?" she gave a short bark of laughter. "That's stretching it quite a bit - and DON'T CALL ME ODANGO!" She yelled the last word in his ear. 

"Haven't they taught you any manners, Odango? Such as the fact that it's impolite to deafen your guest?" Endymion rubbed his right ear, glaring at her. 

"How about you go find one of your whores and leave me alone?" Serenity asked him hopefully. 

Endymion smirked, "Jealous now, aren't we? Selene knows that you'll have trouble finding any suitor with your personality and looks." 

"Didn't you hear the princess? Beat it, boy." interrupted a new voice. 

"And who are you calling boy?" snarled the Terran prince. 

Serenity brightened as Makoto arrived, still disguised in her guy-form. "Karl! So how did...uh..business go?" 

A smirk appeared on his handsome face. "Aphrodite got in a few points later on." 

"That's fantastic!" the silver-haired girl squealed. Suddenly remembering the Earth Prince, she turned and smiled sweetly. "Endymion, this is Karl, the High General of Jupiter. Karl, this is Endymion." 

"The Terran prince, eh?" said Makoto with a evil grin, "Say hi to your Generals for me." 

Serenity hastily turned her laugh into a hacking cough. 

If looks could kill, Makoto would have been dead already. "I will." said Endymion coldly. "I would also mind my manners around royalty, Boy." 

However, the latter was too busy attending to the Moon Princess, who was now doubled over, her sides shaking from suppressed laughter. "I think your Highness must have caught a cold." Makoto said solemnly as she grabbed ahold of Serenity's left arm. "Nice meeting you, my Lord." 

"Insolent bastard." muttered Endymion as they walked away, "Just you wait. I'll have your head on a platter soon." 

However, it was only after they had reached Serenity's private garden before the two of them made eye contact. Serenity burst out laughing and seconds later, Makoto followed suit as she shimmered out of her disguise. "Did you see the look on his face?" giggled the Moon Princess as she sat down on the bench, holding her sides. "Priceless!" 

"High General of Jupiter, eh?" said Makoto. "I didn't know that. Trainee to High General within two hours." She blew on her knuckles, "I like it!" 

"So," asked Serenity when they had finally calmed down. "What exactly did Minako do?" 

"Well, she accidently bowled over General Kunzite when he was looking for me and she made his face turn an interesting shade of red..." 

"I thought he looked kind of cute." interrupted a new voice. Minako came over and sat down beside Makoto. "Someone has to get rid of that closed-off attitude of his," Her eyes became thoughtful. "Nothing I do seems to get much of a reaction from him...I guess I'll have to try harder then." 

"The lovesick puppy act enough of a reaction for you?" 

Minako carelessly waved aside this suggestion. "No, I can't really imagine him in that role; no matter, I'll just work according to plan." 

"And what's that?" 

"Make him lose his temper, I'm betting." 

"Then she'll have to practice on Rei first." 

"I heard that, Odango Atama!" yelled Rei as she smacked Serenity on the back of her head. 

"OW!! REI!!" 

"That'll teach you to talk about me behind my back." Rei tossed her hair back over her shoulder, "Is everyone here?" 

"No, we're still missing Amy...no wait, she's coming." 

Amy shut the gate behind her before making her way over. 

"Now that we're all here, what's the record?" asked Serenity enthusiastically. 

"Well, Venus got a bit of time with Kunzite-" 

"Not to mention Jupiter and Mars scored quite a few kicks." added Minako. 

"And Ami here totally blew off General Zoicite! He looked so crushed...not to mention totally furious once the message finally got through." snickered Rei. 

"Well, if he's expecting the entire female population to fall over at his feet, he's sadly mistaken." 

"Oh yeah, you should have seen the expression on that jerk's face when Makoto came! Priceless!" Serenity laughed, clapping her hands. 

"What did she do?" 

A minute later, the five of them were giggling away. "Good..good going Mako-chan." choked out Minako from between bursts of laughter. 

"So what's the next part of the plan?" asked Makoto after awhile. "Hey, let's brainstorm!" 

"Let's do what we did last time!" said Serenity eagerly. "There's a lot of pranks I can't wait to try out on him!" 

"Aren't we a bit too old for that?" 

"Besides," interjected the tall brunette, "After what happened the last time they were here, I don't think that your mother will have any objections to grounding you for the next two months if you try that again." 

"That's true," Serenity's expression became thoughtful, "Well, I guess we'll have to leave the pranks out then...until later." Then her lips curved into a smile, "But what's to stop the senshi from challenging them to a match?" 

Rei just closed her eyes. "Why do I get the feeling that this isn't a good idea?" she muttered under her breath. 

"C'mon! Then we can make a fool of them without getting into any trouble. Or we could get Mars and Jupiter to continue what they started today...." 

"It'll be wise not overdo it," Ami looked a bit nervous, "Afterall, we don't want any planetary wars starting because of this...." 

"Or we could use my original idea!" Minako grinned cheekily at the four of them. 

"And that would be-?" 

"Seduce them!" 

The rest of them sweatdropped. 

Makoto finally spoke up. "Uh...how about we wait until you finish with General Kunzite first?" 

The blond waved this aside carelessly. "The ball's coming up right and we can make our moves there! It's easy: flirt, charm, seduce, knee, run, laugh, gloat." 

"And in that order." Ami commented dryly. 

"Know what?" The Moon princess grinned conspiratorially at them, "Let's just have the Sailor Senshi take care of them for now." 

"Well, That's better than Minako's idea!" Rei threw the senshi leader a dirty look, "Seduce them! Are you crazy?!" 

"When are we actually being introduced to them again?" cut in Makoto. 

"Hmm..." Serenity's expression was thoughtful. "In two days, I think. I asked Mother to give them a few days to 'get used' to their surroundings before they meet us." 

"Anyways, back to our former conversation." Minako interrupted. "Then what do you call that little episode with Yuunchiro, huh?" 

A pink tinge appeared on Rei's cheeks. "I liked him as a friend." The raven haired senshi stressed the last word. "I mean, he was practically my bodyguard! I can't yell at him all the time." 

"Besides, what was that order you mentioned again?" Makoto placed her hand on her forehead. "Seduce, flirt, charm, knee..." 

"No, it was flirt, charm, seduce, knee, run, laugh, gloat." 

"Then why can't we just knee them or something?! I mean, I'm okay with the gloating part, but the seduce/flirt/charm part? No way." 

"Oh c'mon," Minako scoffed, "You're the one who's always saying that so-and-so looks like your old boyfriend. I would've thought that you'd be okay with this." 

"I don't like seducing jerks!" 

"It's not for real, Mako-chan! Besides, think about it! They're actually kinda cute." 

"As much as I hate to admit it," muttered Serenity under her breath. 

"Okay, so let's get this straight. You're going after General Kunzite, and Sere has dibs on Endymion-" 

"What?!" 

"-so that leaves Generals Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoicite for you three. Take your pick!" 

The three of them sweatdropped. 

"She really is serious, isn't she?" Ami whispered to Rei. 

Rei glanced at Minako's face quickly. "I'm afraid she is." 

"I don't want Endymion!" wailed Serenity. 

"Then you don't get the satisfaction of making a fool of him." Minako looked at them before she tried again, "Look, this idea isn't as far-fetched as you think. It gets you close to them and then we can have some real action!" 

"We seem have different ideas on what 'action' is though." The Moon princess muttered under her breath. 

"But isn't there anything else we can do?" demanded Rei. 

Minako gave a small shrug of her shoulders. "We're just comparing ideas here." 

"Nothing's final yet, then!" Serenity said gleefully. 

"So how about we have a senshi-general match first and then we'll go from there...." 

"Uh...what about Sere?" 

"I'm perfectly capable of dealing with his Royal Snobbiness myself. But...you really sure you want to do this? I mean, I don't want you to fight them just because their leader has a death wish." 

Minako placed a friendly arm around her shoulder, "It's okay, cousin, besides, it'll be nice to see whether or not we've been training enough." 

Rei and Makoto groaned. "We get up at 5am to train...how can that not be enough?!" 

"We'll see." Their leader said firmly. 

"So...what's the plan then?" 

"The senshi are making an appearance." Makoto cracked her knuckles, causing the blue-haired girl beside her to wince. 

"Hmm...I guess I better set this up with the jerk then...." Serenity got up but then she paused, "So..tomorrow then?" 

Ami still looked a bit doubtful though. "Are you really sure about this? I don't think Queen Serenity will be pleased to see her guests all bruised and injured when we go through with the introductions." 

"That could be a problem, couldn't it?" mused Minako. 

"So how about we leave the senshi vs. general thing for later, ditch the seduction scheme altogether and just stick with what we're doing now? We'll continue baiting them and if things start to get a bit too much, then it's time for Plan B." Rei suggested, tossing her long hair back over her shoulder. 

"Actually, it's not as bad as you think," Minako explained. "It's not as though I'm telling you to jump in bed with them." 

Makoto immediately doubled over, coughing. Meanwhile, a faint pink tinge appeared simultaneously on Rei and Ami's faces. 

"Minako!" Serenity spluttered, "This is just...urgh! I don't even want to think about it!" 

********************************************* 

Oh yeah..I need ideas on what's Zoi's going to do. Any ideas, suggestions as to how he's going to hook up with Ami??! Please, people, I really need some ideas or Chapter 5 is gonna take a LONG time. 

Poll Time!!   
Which event do you want to see first? (in upcoming chapters)   
A) a senshi vs. general fight (some generals get even more beaten up)   
B) the senshi to continue with the jokes (murderous Jadeite ^.~)   
C) some senshi/general moments (maybe Rei/Jadeite or Ami/Zoicite, haven't decide yet) 

Please tell me what you think so I can write it soon! :) 


	6. Chapter V Chase

Silver Millennium Memories ~ Miranda Aurelia 

Okay, I think I got a bit confused at the end of the last chapter as to what direction I wanted to take this story. Ah well....at least I can always rely on the good old "replace chapter" function to help me set things straight! Usual disclaimer still applies. 

Thanks to all those readers that took the time to tell me what sort of scenario they wanted appearing in the next few chapters as well as those who gave me a few more ideas to expand on! This way I can plan accordingly. Thank you all! Just a little note: I'm going to make some of the Generals, especially Jadeite, a little more jerkier than usual - just a warning! 

~M.A. 

Chapter 5 

A lithe red figure dropped silently down onto the balcony. Looking around, he made a small gesture and seconds later, another masked figure landed down beside him. 

The first figure took a piece of thin wire out of his pocket and poked it into the keyhole. Seconds later, there was a small snap as the door opened slightly. 

"Is he in there?" the second one asked, looking around to see if anyone had noticed their presence. 

The first figure started at the sound of his companion's voice. 

"Rei, you alright?" 

The red figure nodded. "Sorry, I haven't gotten used to your voice sounding like that." 

"Don't worry - I haven't exactly gotten used to your disguise yet either." 

"At least you're not giving me weird looks this time," huffed the first figure. 

"Hey, your disguise is kind of cute." 

"I thought you were saving those for General Kunzite." 

The second figure smirked, "I am. So, can you sense anyone in there?" 

The first figure simply closed her eyes. "No. Unless he's cloaking his aura really well, he's not here." 

"I wish I had that skill of yours sometimes," the second figure sighed as the two of crept in silently. 

The first figure reached up and pulled off the piece of fabric covering their face. "It's not all it's made out it to be." Rei grimaced. 

Minako yanked off hers as well and ran her hands through her short hair. This would take some getting used to. She was so used to her waist length hair that having her hair this short made her as though she was missing something. "So...what exactly are we looking for?" 

The other senshi just shrugged. "Anything that can be classified as blackmail material, I'm guessing." 

"Good idea." 

"I try." 

"Hmm....." Minako yanked open a few drawers. "I seem to have stumbled onto something." 

Rei glanced over and blanched. "Minako, how about you leave his underwear drawer alone?" 

"Just checking." The Venusian shrugged. "Well, aren't you curious?" 

"About what?" Rei headed over to the closet. 

"Boxers or briefs?" 

The fire senshi flushed bright red. "Minako! Ditch that drawer already!" 

"There's only so much I want to know about General Jadeite." she muttered under her breath as she continued rummaging. 

Minako simply grinned as she strolled over to where Rei was. "I bet he has a stash of dirty magazines somewhere. All guys do." 

"If he does, it's probably back at home," Rei's voice was muffled as she continued searching in Jadeite's walk-in closet. 

Suddenly, both of them froze as they heard the unmistakable sound of the door opening. 

"Uh oh." 

***************************************** 

"Hey Kunz, about that blond that's chasing after you?" Jadeite ducked to avoid as Kunzite's fist smashed into the air where his head was scant milliseconds ago. 

"What about her? And don't leave you side open like that. It's every easy for an enemy to take advantage of that." 

The two of them continued their match. "Apparently, she's the Duchess of Titan or something...and she has a huge crush on you." 

"What made you think that?" Kunzite rolled his eyes as he aimed another kick at the blond General. 

"I asked her." 

"You WHAT?" 

"I asked her," repeated Jadeite, wiping his forehead, "Just this morning in fact. I saw her hanging around that youth that attempted to beat up Nephrite and I yesterday. The kid's some kind of trainee from what I gather-" 

"No," interrupted Endymion, "I ran into the brown-haired one yesterday. Odango Atama called him the high general of Jupiter or something." 

"Him?" The blond general said incredulously, "I don't believe it." 

"Don't worry," the raven-haired prince assured him, "We'll get even with them. Soon." Endymion grinned, "As far as I know, nobody here knows about your abilities yet - especially yours, Jed." 

"Yeah, I guess so." Suddenly Jadeite spun around and headed towards the entrance. 

"Hey! Where are you going?" Nephrite called to him. 

"I left sword in my room!" called back the blond, "How the heck am I suppose to fight without one?!" 

Jadeite ran his fingers through his hair, winking at two of the girls he passed in the hallway. However, a frown soon appeared on his face. It was his wish that he could run into at least one of those two insolent youths today - then he could teach them a lesson they wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon. 

Unexpectedly, his wish was soon granted as he arrived at his chambers. As he opened the doors and strolled in, he started as he noticed two people standing near his closet - one of them the dark-haired youth who had just challenged him yesterday. 

The three of them simply stared at each other for a moment before a sinister grin appeared on Jadeite's face as he started walking towards them. 

****************************** 

Rei's mouth dropped open in shock. He wasn't suppose to be back until an hour later! 

She could only stare at him until an evil grin appeared on his handsome face as he started towards him. 

Wasting no time, she grabbed ahold of Minako's arm and the two of them made a beeline for the balcony doors. Rei was only two steps away when she felt a hand grab onto the back of her shirt and she was thrown unceremoniously onto the ground. 

Two light blue eyes stared down triumphantly into her eyes. "Well," Jadeite smirked at her, "This is turning out to be a good day after all." 

Her eyes widened in fear as he started moving closer. Suddenly, Rei lashed out, her long legs sweeping out as she threw him onto the floor and ran for freedom. 

"This is Sailor Mars you're dealing with here, buster." thought Rei as she leapt off the second-floor balcony, "If you want to catch me, you'll have to try harder." 

She pitched forward due to the flying momentum of her leapt; only her outstretched hands prevented her from landing smack on her face. Rapidly getting to her feet, she gave the furious one last glance before she raced off. 

"Damn!" Jadeite swore as he leapt off after the agile youth. He pursued him through the courtyard, pass the fountain.... 

"Now where did that brat go?" He looked around before he noticed a familiar figure pulling himself up the wall with the aid of the ivy growing on the palace walls. Jadeite quickly hid behind a pillar and watched as the boy as he leapt from his place on the wall and onto the balcony a few feet to the left. He smiled as the dark-haired boy gazed around for a moment, trying to see if the General had managed to catch up. Apparently satisfied by what he saw, the youth had disappeared inside seconds later. 

"Gotcha!" Jadeite thought smugly as he retraced the path Rei had just taken. Moments later, he landed silently onto the balcony. So this was where the youth or the so-called High General lived. "High General indeed," he snorted, "I'm sure he won't be getting on our nerves so soon after I'm through with him." and with that, Jadeite kicked open the door- 

-and instead of finding the dark-haired youth he was chasing after, he found himself staring at the vision in front of him. 

Rei stared at him in surprise before she gave an angry shriek and marched up to him. "Who are you and how dare you barge in like this!" she yelled. "Note to self: Idiotic general is smarter than I give him credit for." she thought to herself dryly. 

Meanwhile, Jadeite couldn't peel his eyes off her. The gorgeous raven-haired woman in front of him was currently dressed in a silk red dressing gown, which, besides showing off a lot of leg, highlighted her slim figure. His eyes travelled over her body appreciatively. 

However, Rei wasn't quite too sure if she should be enjoying his glazed expression or ranting at him for barging into her room unannounced. Making up her mind, she raised a hand and snapped her fingers in front of Jadeite's face. 

"I believe I asked you a question." she said coldly. "Who are you and what are you doing in my chambers?!" 

Jadeite rapidly unglued his eyes from her long legs, although he still snuck a look at her figure every so often. "I was pursuing a dark-haired youth when I noticed that he had escaped onto your balcony by climbing the ivy. Of course, I had no idea that a beautiful lady such as yourself was present; if I had known, I would have knocked." He finished the last part with his most charming grin which seemed to have no effect on this particular woman. 

"Oh," Rei raised an eyebrow at the term. "Care to describe him for me?" 

"This person caught my friends and I off-guard yesterday and this morning, I discovered that him ransacking my chamber." His expression darkened. "I should warn you to be aware of him, he is mentally unstable, possibly armed and extremely dangerous. A Grade A psychopath is what I say." 

"I see," Inwardly Rei was raging at Jadeite's description of her alter-ego; "Grade A Psychopath! I'll show him psychopath! In fact, when I'm through with him, he won't even recognize his own mother!" 

Instead she pretended to look worried. "Are you sure he isn't hiding in my chambers? Because the thought of having such a dangerous person loose around the palace is giving me the creeps!" She wrung her hands nervously as she snuck an indiscreet glance at Jadeite to gauge his reaction. 

"I'm sure he won't be back. If he tries breaking into your room again, I'll clobber him to death." Jadeite's face darkened. Suddenly, he gently pulled Rei's hand up and kissed it. "I'm General Jadeite, my lady." 

Rei was still staring at him in shock. "Oh...I'm Rei." she said faintly, wondering how it was possible for one kiss to have such an effect on her. Then she gave herself a mental shake. "This is the jerk we're talking about here!" she scolded herself as she plastered a smile on her face. "Well, it was nice talking to you, General." 

"Call me Jed." 

"Anyways, if you wouldn't mind, I was changing when you made your unexpected entrance...." 

Jadeite took the hint, although he rather irrelevantly wondered what she would look like with nothing on.... 

Rei rolled her eyes when the faraway look came into his eyes again. Walking past him, she opened the door and smiled sweetly, "I'll be seeing you around...Jed." 

The General grinned at her. "You sure will." 

After Rei closed the door, she leaned back, letting her breath out. "Now that was close." she thought. Luckily she had just detransformed back into Rei before Jadeite had barged in or else...... 

************************************************ 

Meanwhile the Generals were continuing with their opinions about a few occupants of the Moon Palace as Jadeite rejoined them. 

"What took you so long?" demanded Endymion as he blocked another blow from Zoicite. 

The blond General recounted what had happened, finishing with the fire sprite he had just encountered. 

"You sure she wasn't hiding him in her chambers somewhere?" 

"I thought about it, but she didn't seem like she knew anything about it." 

"Maybe the guy's her boyfriend?" 

"Him?" Jadeite laughed out loud before his expression darkened. "I don't think so and if I hadn't been taken by surprise I would have given him a lesson he wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon." 

"Then we wouldn't want to disappoint you." called out a voice across the arena. 

The generals whirled around to see one of the two said youths standing with a familiar figure with long silver hair. 

"Odango's henchmen. I should have known." snorted Endymion. 

"You! What do you want?" shouted Jadeite, murder in his eyes as he recognized the previously-mentioned youth. 

"Tsk, tsk," Rei shook her head although her eyes were filled with mirth, "Temper, temper, my dear General." 

"Don't tell me you're still sore about yesterday?" Serenity asked teasingly, "Some people have no sense of humor." 

"Well, I guess that means we don't have to return these after all." said Makoto, giving Serenity an evil grin. 

The generals watched as the dark-haired youth held up five pairs of VERY familiar looking swords. "We found them on our way down to breakfast," she continued breezily, "But I guess if you don't want them back..." 

Endymion stalked up to them angrily. "How did you get ahold of that?" he demanded. 

"It's called picking the lock, going into the room and taking it, idiot." muttered Makoto under her breath. 

"Hey, you were the one who left it lying around." Serenity retorted and then she gave the Earth Prince a sickeningly sweet smile, "I guess we should be going now, seeing as you don't seem to mind." 

The three of them started backing away as Jadeite gave an angry shout. 

"Run!" yelled Makoto and the three of them raced away, with four angry Earth Generals and one extremely pissed off Prince of Earth after them. 

"Faster," gasped Serenity as they raced through the corridors. 

"Left, no, right!" 

"Faster!" 

Makoto turned her head to see the Terrans gaining. "Gardens!" she gasped out. 

"Don't look back!" snapped Rei as she sprinted up the stairs, four steps at a time. 

However, at that moment, Serenity tripped over the last step and fell face forward.   
"Ow...." she moaned. 

"Sere!" Rei hesitated for a moment, before Makoto grabbed her arm. "Venus and Mercury are watching, remember?" 

The Martian princess bit her lip before the two of them raced away, which was just as well because Endymion had just appeared at the bottom of the steps. 

Seeing his archrival, his lips curved into a smirk as he thundered up the stairs. However, Serenity had another plan in mind. Just as Endymion was about five steps away, she finally managed to turn the secret lever located amongst the intricate designs on the pillar and a second later, the door to the secret entrance slammed shut with a resounding bang. 

Endymion swore as he stared at the place the Moon Princess had just occupied in disgust. Hopefully his friends had more luck tracking down Serenity's accomplices. At that moment, he heard some shouting coming from his right. Raising an eyebrow, a satisfied smirk finally appeared on his face as he took in the situation. 

Rei and Makoto had planned to rest inside the training grounds and wait for the others there. Unfortunately, their rest was soon interrupted as four familiar figures leapt into sight. 

"Damn." Makoto swore as she noticed that they were effectively surrounded. 

Rei just smacked her forehead, "I can't believe this." 

"Believe it, twit." sneered Jadeite, "Because I still have to repay you for this morning." 

"Well, well," Endymion had an evil grin on his face as he headed towards them, "Look at what we have here." 

Rei and Makoto just glared at him defiantly. 

"Give us back our swords." Nephrite demanded. 

Makoto didn't even blink. "And why should we?" 

"For one," drawled Endymion, "You probably don't even know how to use one." 

"Two, because we don't want your filthy hands over it." hissed Jadeite as the Generals all moved closer to the two disguised Senshi. "Now hand them over!" 

"I don't think swords that have been broken in half already are that useful." cut in a new voice from something above. 

At that moment, a familiar voice also echoed throughout the area. "Sharbon Spray!" 

Within seconds, the whole place was engulfed in fog and being used to Mercury's fog, Rei and Makoto made their escape. 

"Over here!" called out Venus, her love-me chain dangling over the side of the railing. 

The two of them used the chain to pull themselves up. "You know what, you arrogant pig?!" yelled Makoto into the fog, "Two days. Then we'll see who the real experts are." 

By the time the fog cleared, Endymion and his Generals were the only ones left. 

"You know what?" grounded out the Prince of Earth, "This means war." 

************************************ 

"As angry as I am, I don't think this warrants a planetary war with the Moon." Kunzite said calmly before his eyes took on an evil glint, "Yet." 

"I didn't mean that," Endymion growled "I mean, we are going to get our hands on those three and then..." 

"Let's strangle them." 

"How about we actually use these, now that we've gotten them back," interrupted Zoicite, strapping his sword securely to his belt. 

"Best idea you've had all day." snapped Jadeite. "What happened to that high IQ you couldn't stop yakking about, genius?" 

"I assure you, my intelligence quotient is still a fair bit higher than yours." Zoicite replied coolly. "So there's no need to worry about that fact." 

"Stop arguing children." Kunzite cracked his knuckles, "Before I'm forced to bang your heads together." 

"That's a shame. Then you could have seen if that makes a difference or if Jed is still stupider than Zoi." Nephrite laughed out loud. 

"Traitor." 


	7. Chapter VI Midnight Meeting

Silver Millennium Memories by Miranda Aurelia  
I don't know if you noticed, but that last chapter was a bit longer than usual. Ah well...wanted to get the pranks in on one chapter. Hope nobody's complaining. . Anyways, I want to thank all the people that left a comment. :) And YES, I know I shouldn't have waited so long before updating! I was stuck... As usual, I don't own Sailor Moon...

Chapter 6

As she was walking down the hallway from the library, Ami's hands flew to her mouth to cover up an involuntary yawn. Judging from the silence it had to be past midnight, but then she had really wanted to finish that book.

Suddenly, her ears picked up the sound of...somebody singing? She frowned. Maybe she was imagining things. However, curiosity soon got the better of her and she headed off towards the direction of the voice.

Imagine her surprise when she stumbled onto one hyper and apparently very drunk General! Not only that, but he was standing right on the railing of the second-story balcony, singing on top of his lungs!

Deciding that she didn't want him to break a few bones, even though there was a possibility that it would save her a lot of eye-rolling, she hurried over. A long trail of blue silk shot out of her sleeve, wrapped around his waist and Ami pulled, hard.

Zoicite landed smack on his back with a heavy thud. "Ow..."

"What are you doing?" hissed Ami, "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

However, the Earth General just grinned at her. "Crystal...I didn't know you cared." he slurred.

Ami rolled her eyes in exasperation. Kneeling down, she placed her arms under his shoulders and helped him back up. "I'm not Crystal." Smelling alcohol on his breath, she wrinkled her nose, "How much did you have to drink?"

"I don't know!" Zoicite swung an arm around her shoulders, the grin still on his face. He lurched forward a bit. "Just a little, I think!"

Just a little indeed. Ami pursed her lips, trying to decide whether it was better to leave him here (and seeing that he could actually be drunk/stupid enough to jump off the balcony, that was not a good idea) or help him back to his quarters, which were on the other side of the palace and not even Sailor Mercury was strong enough to carry him that far - she estimated that he would be passing out soon). The third option was her own quarters, which were only a few doors down.

Sighing and inwardly wondering if she was doing the right thing, Ami slowly moved them towards her room.

"You know what Crystal?" Ami stiffened when she felt Zoicite's warm breath brushing her cheek, "You look so cute when you're irritated,"

"Why do you keep on calling me Crystal?" demanded Ami as she threw the doors to her apartment open. If the guy couldn't even tell her apart with her distinctive dark blue hair from one of his old girlfriends, he must have really been drunk.

As she turned her face towards him, she gasped as his emerald green eyes stared intently into her own. "Because you are..."

Ami closed her eyes as his lips brushed hers gently before his arm snaked around her waist and he pulled her tightly against his chest. She hesitated, but Zoicite deepened the kiss and her arms traveled upward from where they were pressed against him to around his neck. Pulling his lips from hers, his mouth trailed rows of kisses across her cheek and across the curve of her jaw. When she threw her head back, she vaguely felt his teeth nibbling her neck and she moaned.

When they finally separated some time later, he stared at her for a moment before he lurched forward and collapsed into her arms. Staggering under his weight, Ami finally managed to push him onto her bed. By this time, Zoicite was snoring softly.

Sitting down on the side of the bed beside him, she brushed a strands of hair out of his face. A few seconds later, she realized what she was doing, she stood up hastily and shook her head firmly.

"I must be going crazy," she thought to herself as she threw herself down onto the sofa. Ami threw an icy glare at the man sleeping peacefully on her bed. "And it's all your fault."

When Zoicite awoke the next morning, it was with a splitting headache. "The next time Jed and Neph challenge me to drinking contest, I'm going to respectfully decline." he thought painfully.

As he sat up, the room spun around him painfully and his heads immediately flew to his temples and he waited a second until the room stopped.

"Where the hell am I?" thought Zoicite as he took his surroundings. Neatly decorated room, shades of light blue and white..

"So you're finally awake, I see," a familiar voice cut into his thoughts. Zoicite started as his gaze fell onto the blue-haired figure beside him.

"How...how did I end up here?"

"When I found you, you were standing on the edge of a second-floor balcony, singing at the top of your lungs." Ami raised an eyebrow, "You're here because I didn't feel up to explaining why you ended with a whole lot of broken bones."

"Hey!" protested Zoicite, "I can easily jump off a second-floor balcony without breaking anything!"

"Not drunk, you can't." Ami said flatly.

Zoicite raised an eyebrow at her. "And just how drunk was I?" His gaze traveled to her neck, where a love bite marred her normally unblemished skin. Obviously he had been sober enough to take advantage of the situation. The corners of his mouth lifted up into a smug grin.

Ami gave him a suspicious glance as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and moved until he was well within her comfort zone.

"So," Zoicite leaned in closer until Ami was forced to take a step back, "Did anything else happen last night?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." she replied stiffly, her eyes avoiding his.

"I think you do."

When Ami didn't reply, he brushed his lips over the side of her face. "And to think I believed you when you said you weren't interested, ice maiden."

Ami finally managed to regain control of her senses and she shoved Zoicite back roughly. "Well," she arched an eyebrow, "You're sadly mistaken if you think I'm interested now." 

With that, she swept out of the room leaving a bewildered general behind her.

'I would like him a lot more if he wasn't trying to kiss me every single opportunity he gets," thought Ami irritably as she grabbed her cloak off a side table.

However, just as her hand closed over the doorknob, she decided that leaving him here all by himself wasn't such a good idea, hangover or not. There were too many things here that could easily give away her identity. Sighing, she walked back into the bedroom where Zoicite sat against the bed, one hand on his forehead, his skin unusually pale.

"Not that he's exactly in any condition to snoop," thought Ami to herself, kneeling down beside him.

About ten minutes later...

"What is this stuff?" spluttered Zoicite after Ami practically force-fed him the potion. "Are you trying to poison me?"

"Now why would I want to do that?" wondered Ami out loud, rolling her eyes.

"You think I'm irresistible."

"Well, then I wouldn't be trying to poison you now, would I?"

"You're evil, woman."

"I try. Now be a good boy and swallow before I get someone to forcibly cram it down your throat."

"Isn't that what you've just been doing?"

"Are you feeling better now?" questioned Ami sometime later after Zoicite had finished.

"Considering that I've just been poisoned with heaven knows what..." Zoicite glared at her, "Well, I'm alive."

Swinging her feet over the side of the bed, he tried to get up but collapsed in a decidingly undignified manner onto the carpeted floor.

The blue-haired girl beside him stiffened her laughter as a scowl appeared on his face.

"What do you find so amusing?"

The corners of her lips twitched. "Nothing. Do you think you can make it back to your room in one piece?"

"Of course!"

Ami gave him a disbelieving look. "I think I better go with you and see that you don't manage to roll down the stairs.

Zoicite smiled cheekily. "I knew you cared."

"You never do give up, do you?"

As they walked silently along down the hallway, Zoicite couldn't resist sneaking a few glance at his companion. His eyes slowly traced the outline of her face until they fell onto the mark on her neck that contrasted sharply with her pale skin.

He noticed that she hadn't once mentioned the events which had caused that particular love bite. Probably it would be best if he didn't as well or she might find some other poison to force feed him.

Ami gave him a curious glance. Why was he looking at her so intently?

"What is it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. She was surprised when he clasped her hands in his. She felt her heart speed up as his face drew closer to hers. "I just wanted to thank you..." he said softly.

"It wasn't much trouble," she tried to keep her voice neutral and inwardly cursed as her voice trembled on the last word.

Her eyes fluttered shut involuntarily as his head lowered towards hers...

"Ooh..General Zoicite!" Ami immediately jerked back as the familiar high-pitched shriek rang throughout the hallway.

Half a second later, a scarlet blur had thrown itself straight into Zoicite's arms, nearly knocking Ami down in the process.

"Zoi! I was looking all over for you!" continued Lyda in her high-pitched prissy 'bitch-tone' as Makoto liked to call it. "I spent all night waiting for you, but you never came..." Her bright red lips curved into a pout.

Unexpectedly, Zoicite remained unresponsive. Following his gaze, her heavily made-up eyes landed on the blue-haired girl standing a few feet away. "Oh, it's you." she said comtemptuously, "What are you doing here?"

"Minding my own business." Ami replied succintly.

"Then you better make sure it stays that way. We can't have a nerdy bookworm like you running around with my general." Lyda ran a hand up Zoicite's chest, turning adoring eyes onto the General.

Ami bristled inwardly but she simply gave her a cool stare. "Don't worry, you can keep him." and with a swish of her dress, she moved pass them, failing to notice the conflicting emotions on Zoicite's face.

"Arrggh! Endymion, you insufferable JERK!"

"Temper, temper, Odango Atama."

Ami slowed down as she neared the courtyard. Peering over the corner, she noticed Serenity glaring daggers at Mamoru. However, the latter was simply smirking in a self-satisfied sort of way.

"Don't call me that, you bastard!"

"Tsk, what language...but then considering your style," Endymion ran a critical eye over the Moon Princess's tomboyish attire, "I can't say I'm too surprised."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she jabbed a finger at his chest.

"It means," He grabbed hold of her wrist and pushed it away, "That your poor mother is going to have a very hard time marrying you off to some poor soul."

"Aww..poor Endy couldn't find some decent girl to marry him?" Serenity snickered, deliberately misinterpreting his words.

The jerk simply snorted. "You wish. At least your so-called senshi are at least decorative, but you? What a laugh!"

"Fine then Jerk! That's it! You've insulted me and my friends long enough. It's WAR. My senshi and I against you and your generals." Serenity lifted her nose up at him, "We'll see who has the last laugh." she hissed in his face.

"I look forward to it, Odango." He flashed her that infuriating smirk before he headed away.

"Don't tell me you just said what I thought I heard..." Makoto finally moved from her hiding place.

Serenity was still glaring daggers at where Endymion had last stood. "That no-good, arrogant, stuck-up-"

"And we are going to pound him tomorrow girl!" The brown-haired girl interrupted with glee.

Ami simply shook her head bemusingly as she joined the other two. "I was wondering how long it would take before you threw the senshi at him."

"Girls!"

"Ack!" Serenity jumped about three feet into the air before she spotted the owner of the voice. "Luna, don't do that!"

Luna gave her princess a suspicious glance. "Why do I get the feeling that there's something going on here?"

"Maybe it's uh...your imagination!" Serenity blurted out, "I mean...nothing's going on around here," She nudged Ami and Makoto, "Right?"

"I don't think I want to know." Luna replied dryly, "I just came out here to remind you that your mother's expecting you to be present for the formal introductions."

"Introductions? To what?"

"The Terrans."

"Selene have mercy on me," moaned Serenity, "I'm already way to familiar with them that I like."

"You should have seen the look on your mother's face when you walked in, Sere!" Minako giggled. Later on that night, the girls were once again sprawled around Serenity's chambers.

"So what happened after your mom and you had that long mother-daughter chat?" Ami propped herself up on the bed with her elbows as she threw a questioning glance at the silver-haired girl.

"I said ten to one Serenity's going to be grounded for the duration of their visit."

"Actually," Serenity's face broke into a grin, "She was rather supportive."

"You're kidding!"

The Moon Princess shook her head happily, "Nope."

"You sure she didn't say something about showing up as a tomboy in front of guests?" Makoto asked in a bewildered voice.

"Well..." Serenity gave them a sheepish smile, "Mom did mention something about me being grounded for the next decade or so if I ever showed up dressed like that again in front of the guests..."

"Did she say anything else?"

"She told me to show the jerk what he's missing out on at the next ball." Serenity wrinkled her nose, "Whatever that means."

"It means this Goddess of Love finally has something to do!" Minako interrupted with glee.

"You can't be serious." A look of horror appeared on Serenity's face when the others nodded in agreement. "I can't believe this! Even my own mother's conspiring against me!" Serenity wailed out loud.

Anyone with objections to me possibly altering the senshi uniforms? Just wondering, because I know some people prefer to stick as close to the original as possible. Haha...senshi in full ninja garb instead of the usual fuku...well, it's just an idea! Tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter VII Senshi vs Generals

Silver Millennium Memories Miranda Aurelia

Yup, it has been...a year and a half since I've updated. I know that many readers have probably abandoned this fic already...I know I would've... One of the readers thought that I had died or something...personally, I wasn't sure how to react to that comment. 

Excuses include: 1) Writer's Block, 2) Darth Real Life - who would have thought that university life would be so busy! I was all set to apply for a bunch of US universities but then I decided smack in the middle of my last year of high school that I would rather stay in Canada instead...(okay, those applications were a pain I decided not to subject myself to). 

Recap: In the last few chapters, Rei and Minako were playing pranks on the Generals, Ami found Zoicite drunk in the hallways, but that incident didn't end to well and now he believes that she's angry with him. Minako keeps flirting with Kunzite who is a bit put off by this, while Serenity just challenged Endymion to a Senshi vs. Generals fight during on of their arguments.

I was kind of in a hurry to get this chapter out, so please forgive me if you spot any grammar mistakes, etc.!

Chapter 7 Senshi vs. Generals

Zoicite had gone very silent. In fact, he hadn't spoken a single word even since they had been introduced to the five Inner Princesses. In fact, noted Jadeite with a raised eyebrow, what seemed ever more strange was that his friend was now in the process of smacking his head against a desk. 

Thud. Thud. "OW!" 

Kunzite, having finally lost his patience with the thudding noises made by his fellow general, had reached over and yanked Zoicite's head up by his long ponytail. 

"I don't think his Highness can afford to have you sidelined by a concussion-" 

Nephrite threw Endymion a dirty look, "-Especially since Mr. Wise-Guy just volunteered us for a battle against the senshi! Anyone can see that we're going to lose either way!"

Personally Zoicite wondered if the Fates were playing an unusually cruel trick on him. First, his dream girl had a made a total fool of him RIGHT IN FRONT OF JADEITE (which was humiliating enough), then when he actually got the chance to spend the night, in her chambers no less, he just had to be too drunk to take advantage of the situation...

Then, just when he finally got the chance to kiss her (and he was sober enough to enjoy it), that, that brainless twit Lyda had to insult Ami and now the Princess of Mercury was no doubt seriously pissed off with him because the implications of what had happened only occured to him ten seconds too late. Now Endymion, being the _great_ friend he was, just announced that he had made arrangements to have Zoicite's ass personally kicked by Sailor Mercury!

It wasn't as though he hadn't tried to find Ami and apologize for Lyda's biting comments that morning, but nobody he asked seemed to know where she was. When she appeared in the throne room that afternoon, an icy glare was all he received before he found out that his dream girl was the PRINCESS of Mercury! And to make his life even more miserable, Endy, one of his best friends since childhood, just had to accept Serenity's challenge when everybody from the King of Mercury on down was probably calling for his skin at the very moment! 

"No," he consoled himself, "Ami would never do that...or at least, I hope so..." 

"What were you thinking?" Kunzite was saying coolly to Endymion, "No, scratch that, were you thinking AT ALL when you and the princess made this deal?"

"She was the one that suggested it." Endymion scowled at his friend, "Besides, how hard can it possibly be to beat them?"

"You just don't get it, do you-"

A sullen expression appeared on Zoicite's face as Jadeite leaped into the argument. "Now this is just bloody fantastic... Not to mention Sailor Mercury's probably going to freeze my ass off either way." He said the last part under his breath, but Jadeite still heard him.

"Why would Mercury want to freeze your ass off?" Jadeite asked, a smirk forming on his face as he mentally ran through all the possible reasons, "Is there something we should know?" 

Zoicite groaned as all four pairs of eyes immediately fastened onto him. "It's a long story." 

"And we've got all night, so start talking."

"Okay, okay. I, uh, accidently got drunk and I ended up spending the night in Princess Ami's room-"

"Not like that!" Zoicite snapped when he saw Jadeite's smirk widen. "She was afraid that I'd throw myself off the balcony and she didn't want to drag me all the way over here so she let me stay there." 

"That still doesn't explain why Mercury wants to freeze your ass off though."

"How about this. I tried to kiss her, but, uh, Lyda literally threw herself at me, then being the idiot I am, uh, I let Lyda throw a couple of insults at Ami and ittakesmeliketensecondstorealizethatI'vejustbeenstandingtherelikeastatue." Zoicite ended up mumbling the last part.

"So basically you let this girl you don't even like insult the girl you do like and then it takes you like half a day to figure out that it would probably be better to straighten things up," Jadeite rubbed his chin "And yet everyone saids you're the smart one." He gave Zoicite a sardonic look. 

"I don't even want to know how the Royal House of Mercury is going to take this." Endymion muttered under his breath. 

"I never said I was perfect." growled Zoicite, "And how can I straighten things if she won't even talk to me!" 

"Drag her into an empty room and charm her until she sees things your way?" suggested Jadeite. 

"I now remember why I never come to you for sensible advice." 

"Well," Nephrite finally spoke up, "You could always try asking Sailor Mercury for some help, I suppose." 

Everyone stared at him. 

Zoicite finally broke the silence. "You must really hate me, don't you?" 

The other general simply shrugged. "If you're so sure you're going to get your butt kicked, you might as well get something out of it."

"Which reminds me," Jadeite smirked. "I wonder what Sailor Venus is going to do to Kunz. His girlfriend probably has it all planned out though - it's not hard to imagine her tying him up with that golden love chain and..." He trailed off with a suggestive grin. 

Kunzite threw the blond the iciest glare he could muster. "Princess Minako is not my girlfriend." he said frostily.

"You go and tell her that."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The training grounds were deserted when they arrived, lit up by the glow of the afternoon sun. Endymion's gaze swept around the area, finally resting on the rose bushes at the corner. Unlike the blood red roses on Earth, these were thornless and a pale pink color. 

"I never understood your obsession with those flowers." Jadeite remarked as his friend carefully plucked one of the flowers from the bushes. "Other people throw darts, you throw...flowers." He ducked as the rose previously in Endymion's hand shot through the air and embedded itself in the pillar directly behind him. 

"You were saying...?" came the dry reply. 

The blond general gave his liege a wary look. "Point taken."

Some time later... 

"Where are they!" Zoicite asked for what must have been the sixth time, although the others didn't really blame him for feeling restless.

"Girls are always late," grumbled Endymion in reply, "It's expected..." He trailed off as a cracking sound sliced through the air. 

The five of them barely had time to jump away as a ball of lightning ran through the spot they'd been standing in half a second ago. 

"What the hell-" Jadeite swore as his eyes finally landed on the five figures on the rooftop of the palace. 

Zoicite just blinked. Then he blinked again. 

"Is it just me?" He finally said slowly, "Because I'm swear I'm seeing...five NINJAS up on the roof?"

"It's not you," snapped Jadeite while frantically running his hands through his hair to see if the tips got singed by Jupiter's lightning.

They watched as the senshi landed gracefully in front of them. All of them were dressed in black, identical except for the different colored belt that each wore, in this case, red, orange, green and blue. 

The ninja with the orange belt seemed to be the leader, for she was the first one to speak. "Are there any rules we should know about?" 

"Nobody dies." 

"Nice."

Kunzite was almost taken unaware when a bright gold chain suddenly flew towards him from the orange belted ninja. He swore as he barely deflected it with his sword. 

"I told you she was going to try and tie you up with that chain of hers." smirked Jadeite. 

"Shut up." 

Seconds later when all hell broke loose.

Zoicite found himself facing the ninja with the blue belt. "It just figures that I'd be facing Sailor Mercury." Somebody out there must really hate him... 

However, the ninja simply looked at him expectingly. "Well, what are you waiting for?" she seemed to be saying. 

He shrugged.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" she suddenly called out.

"Freezing my ass off it is then." he thought sardonically, leaping aside to avoid the large wave of ice heading towards him. 

Meanwhile, Jadeite finally managed to think of a way to avoid Mars' rings of fire. He found that her main attack seemed more effective if her opponent was far away. 

"I guess I'll just have to work on getting in her way then." he thought wryly. "Damn, that girl can kick really high..." 

At that moment, Jupiter's lightning gave off a large BOOM! as it struck a wall near them and Jadeite used Mars' momentary distraction to tackle her onto the ground. 

"Get off of me, you..." Violet eyes glared at him. 

"I don't think I will just yet," Jadeite replied dryly. "I think you almost burned my arm off one time! Avoiding-"

"That's not all I'm going to be burning off if you don't let me up!" 

Jadeite ignored her interruption, "-all those second degree burns you keep trying to inflict on me is extremely tiring."

Her eyes shot fire at him, but that only resulted in amusing him. "Honey, is that what you do to every single guy that comes near you? You try and burn them to a crisp?" 

Endymion felt it before he actually saw the bright disc coming towards him. Almost casually, he released one of his roses and frowned when the disc sliced through it. 

His eyes followed the disc as it returned back to its owner. Serenity grinned as she retrieved the moon tiara from the air. 

"I wasn't sure if you were going to show up, Princess."

"And miss out on the fun? I don't think so."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I know alot of people are very unhappy with me for not updating for so long, but it would be nice to know if anybody's still reading this!


End file.
